


Untitled (Snape, Draco gen)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-08
Updated: 2001-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated this kind of letter, hated this piece of his duty as the head of house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Snape, Draco gen)

Snape stared down at the parchment in his hand and sighed. He hated this kind of letter, hated this piece of his duty as the head of house. And for it to be this particular student, well, that just made it all the worse.

There was a knock on his door and he bid the person outside to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Draco said in that cool voice of his.

"Yes, Malfoy." Snape gestured at the other chair. "Please sit down."

Draco's eyebrows arched curiously, but he sat.

Snape looked down at the parchment. "Malfoy-- Draco." He paused, trying to find the right words. Draco's forehead furrowed in worry. "I've had a letter." He looked up to meet Draco's eyes. Best to do it directly. "Your mother has passed away."

Draco's lips thinned and his jaw tightened, but he showed no other reaction. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

Snape frowned more than usual. He knew the boy kept a close counsel, but this was extreme. "You will be allowed to return home for the funeral this weekend. I will accompany you."

Draco's expression hardened even farther. "That will not be necessary."

"I knew her too," Snape reminded him coldly. "I would like to be there."

Draco relented, but did not relax. "Yes, sir."

Snape nodded sharply. "Have a bag packed by Friday afternoon. We will be taking the Hogwarts Express at four PM sharp."

"Yes, sir."

Snape waved his hand toward the door. "You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco barely spoke as they boarded the Hogwarts Express on Friday. As soon as they reached their compartment, Snape pulled out a Potions text and began to read. Draco sat silently across from him and stared alternately out the window and across at the cover of Snape's book.

He was just as silent as they changed trains at Kings Cross. The second train took them to the town closest to the Malfoy estate, and Lucius Malfoy had sent a coach to meet them there. Lucius himself met them at the door of the manor.

"Draco," he said with a nod.

"Father." Draco nodded back and took his bag into the house.

"Lucius." Snape reached out to shake Lucius' hand.

Lucius gripped Snape's hand warmly. "Severus. Thank you so much for coming."

"I'm so sorry about Narcissa."

Lucius gave him a grave nod. "Thank you." He stepped back and gestured Snape into the house. "Please, come in." He clapped his hands and a house-elf appeared. "You'll be in the green room." He handed Snape's bag over to the house-elf. "Will you join me for a drink?"

"Certainly," Snape said, and followed Lucius into a drawing room.

Draco was as silent at dinner as he had been on the journey to the estate. After dinner, Lucius excused himself to send a few owls, Draco disappeared into the halls of the manor, and Snape was left to his own devices. He wandered through the halls, taking in the ostentatious artwork and extravagant decor. He found himself in front of an unremarkable door, but some instinct told him to open it.

He stepped into the room and waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. By the light of the single candle, he could see Draco sitting on a windowseat and staring out into the dark. Snape went into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat beside Draco.

"Were you friends with her?" Draco asked after a while.

Snape snorted softly. "I don't think anyone was really friends with her," he answered honestly.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Draco softly asked, "Tell me about her."

"She was always delicate. Fragile. No one thought she would survive giving birth to you. Your father didn't want her to get pregnant. They fought about it for a long time. But she finally got her way. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit for."

"Do you think he killed her?" Draco asked, staring even more determinedly out the window. "Do you think my father killed her?"

Snape was taken aback. "Why would he do that?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno." He was silent for a minute. "Do you think he's capable of it?"

"Your father loved her," Snape told him.

Draco nodded. "I know." He turned and pinned Snape with a piercing look. "That doesn't mean he wouldn't kill her."


End file.
